The big, bad day
by Maya Phoenix1
Summary: It's a continuing to Roses and secrets so i guess it has a purpoise


Author: MayaPhoenix

E-mail: and girls, i present to you a little fic i wrote .There is no need for you guys to say something about it, just read it.I think i made a sequel from ''Roses and Secrets''.The song was writen by a singer that i like.Enjoy.

The big,bad day

The Slayers gang were at a inn doing what they do best ...eating. Lina and Gourry were fighting over some chicken, Amelia and Zelgadis were drinking peacefully, tea.

Amelia: Hey, where are Filia and Xellos?

Zelgadis: I dunno. Probably still in bed.Someone's gotta go up and wake the lovebirds.

Lina: (gave Gourry a punch in the face) Why don't you go.

Zelgadis: (spited his tea out) ME! why me!Let Amelia go!

Amelia:There's no need now,look.

Xellos and Filia came downstairs holding hands.

Lina: So, Xellos, Filia when's the big day.

Xellos: Tomorow.

Zelgadis:(spited his tea again) Tomorow!At what church!

Xellos:The one on Wolfpack Island.

Lina:Pardon me for asking, but isn't Zelas going to be a little upset about you getting married with a dragon.

Xellos: This day i'm going to her to give her the news.I wonder how she'll react.

Zellas: (pops in with her cigarette in her hand) Well, normally, my dear Xellos, I would kick the shit out of you but if you truly love her, then you got my approval.

Xellos:Yes, i love her more then anything in the world. (he confessed holding Filia's hand)

Zellas:Very well. Report to my realm now.

Xellos:Right away.(Zellas disappears )

Xellos: I must go right away to my mistress's realm.I promise you Filia nothing will stay between me and you.

Filia:Okay.We'll be waiting.

Lina:(still suprised from the fact that Zellas was here)

Fillia:You'll be at the wedding,no?I woudn't want to waste all that food.

Gourry: Did somebody say food?

Amelia: Of course we'll be there , Fillia-san.Zelgadis can be the ring-boy and i can be the flower-girl.What kind of flowers should i buy?

Filia:Well,purple and yellow roses.Lina can help me with the dress and Gourry,...well Gourry...will be Gourry.

Gourry: Sounds fare.

Xellos: (appears in the inn)Hello everybody.What's been going on these past few days?

Filia:What do you mean,honey?

Xellos:Honey.Scuse me, Filia-san did i miss something?

Fillia: What?(started to worry)Xellos are you okay,darling?I wouldn't want you feeling sick at our wedding.

Xellos: (his eyes were wide open) Wedding?What wedding?

Fillia:(started crying) What do you mean, what wedding, our wedding,tomorow.(she went upstairs to her room)

Xellos: Is this some kind of joke?(puts on his usual grin)

Lina:(goes up to him a give's him a punch in the head)

Xellos:Ouch,what was that for?

Lina:For breaking her heart thats what for!How could you do this to her?

Amelia: Lina-san, wait a minute,Xellos-san you don't remember anything about yesterday or today?

Xellos:No,sorry.

Lina:( give's Xellos another punch) don't buy it,Amelia.

Xellos:Guys,this time,I'm telling the truth.I was at my mistress.After i was done there i teleported myself here.

Zelgadis:Maybe Zellas brainwashed him.

Amelia:Yeah,that's why she was so approving.

Lina:Let's go to your mistress and kick her ass.

Xellos:No,please,Zellas' is resting.

Lina:The we should kick your ass because you bhurt Filia's feelings.You stay here with her and try to work this out,got it?

Xellos:Well...

Lina:GOT IT?

Xellos:YES,sir!

Lina:Good, now let's go.

On Wolfpack Island.

Lina:Zellas! show your face!

Zellas: Well,well what brings you here?

Amelia:You did something to Xellos,didn't you?

Zellas: (starts to smile) Yeah,so what if i did?He's my servant.

Zelgadis:You $ !

Amelia: Zelgadis you got some serious isuess.

Lina:We're here to kick the bulimia out of you for what you did to our friends.

Zellas:Let's see it, girly!

Lina:DRAGON SLAVE!

Amelia:Take cover!

Zellas:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!SHIT!Not my porcelan vase,no! You're gonna pay for that, Lina Inverse, and I mean it. That vase costed me a lot of cash.

Meanwhile, at the inn...

Xellos:Fillia,I'm sorry,truly sorry,Zellas brainwashed me so i couldn't remember.

Fillia:Go away,namagomi!

Xellos:(says with a smile on his face) So that means the weddings off.

Fillia:Go away!

Xellos:( Xellos breaks the door and starts standing on one knee in front of Fillia) Fillia,even if i don't remember those days that doesn't change the fact that i love you.

Fillia:No?

Xellos:Of course,not.

Back in Wolfpack Island...

Zellas:Okay,okay they can have the wedding here and i will marry them,okay.

Amelia:Justice is served!

Lina:And now you give that fruitcake servant of yours his memory back or i'll...

Xellos:No need,Lina-san.(Xellos appeared with Fillia)

Fillia:Xellos got his memory back,and the weddings on...today.

Amelia & Lina:Today!

Xellos:The sooner the better, don't you think?

A few hours later...

Zellas: Do you, Xellos Metallium take Fillia Ul Copt to be your Ryuzoku wife, to cherish and to love until the apocalypse will kill you both?(if your lucky)

Xellos: I do.

Zellas: And do you,Fillia Ul Copt take Xellos Metallium to be your mazoku husband,to cherish and to love, until the apocalypse will kill you both?

Fillia: I do.

Zellas:In the name of the Lord of Nightmares, i pronounce you, husband and wife.You may kiss the dragon.

Xellos:Yes, ma'am.

After a few minutes...

Lina:(fighting with Gourry for a piece of cake) Good luck to you.

Amelia:Happy aeons together!

Zellas:Yeah, whatever she said.(drinking some coffee)

Zelgadis:(drinking his tea) Do you ever think of getting married,or you'll just fight for justice?

Amelia:(blushing)Well,i can be a bride and a fighter for justice at the same time.

Fillia:And you haven't heard the big news.

Xellos:Hm?What big news?

Fillia:(starts to blush)He,he,he.I'm pregnant!

Just then everyone at the same time spited out their drinks and food.

Everybody:When did this happend!

Fillia:He,he,he, SORE WA HIMITSU DESU!

Xellos:I"M GOING TO BE A FATHER!(fainthed)

Fllia:Xellos! Wake up ! Wake up, namagomi.

Zellas:Great,so ends another wonderful day of the Slayers.

Narrator:HEY!That's my line! So, this was another wonderful day of the Slayers gang.Hope you enjoyed my fic.

Zelgadis:Hey,Narrator-san, ever thought of getting maried?

Narrator: Maybe,but sadly my husband hasn't been born yet .God, somebody should wake up Xellos.

Zellas:Oh, he'll wake up. Eventualy.

The big,bad End


End file.
